Will Jealousy Destroy?
by Charis-1974
Summary: Terri's life has finally gotten better. She has signed a WWE contract and met the most amazing man, but will one Diva's jealousy destroy everything? Main Characters: Shane Helms, The Hardyz, Lita, Shannon Moore, Jay Reso and others. Please R and R
1. Default Chapter

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic..please read and review so I know if I am on the right track!! If you have any comments or suggestions you can also email me at charis_1974@yahoo.ca Thanks and enjoy!  
  
"Getting us killed is not going to get us there any faster Ames," said Matt as he gripped the dashboard.  
  
"I know", replied Amy "I am just so excited! You know I haven't seen Terri in a year and a half! I just can't wait!!" Amy replied as she weaved in and out of traffic.  
  
"How the hell did I ever let you convince me to come to the airport with you?" asked a shaky voice from the backseat.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll slow down...a little." Amy giggled as she eased slightly off the car's accelerator. "Is that better Jay?"  
  
"A little." Jay said as he opened his eyes for the first time since they had left Matt's house. "So I know you and Terri trained together, but fill me in on the details about her." He said, trying to take his mind off Amy's driving.  
  
"Well, I met Terri about 6 years ago in an Indy Fed in South Carolina. She wasn't getting anywhere in the wrestling industry around Toronto..yes Jay, she is a fellow Canadian.so she picked up and moved State side. She had been in SC for about 8 months when we met and we hit it off instantly. She is amazingly talented - she has speed, strength and of course no fear, but at the same time she can be the 'girly dive' if you need her to be." Amy continued, "I think the reason we get along so well is because she is real. Don't get me wrong, she can play any role you need her too on camera, but off camera it is what you see is what you get! But you can see for yourself cause we are here!!!"  
  
As Amy bolted from the car and ran for the door of the airport, Jay playfully said to Matt, "I think you just lost your girlfriend buddy..to another girl!!"  
  
"Screw off Reso!" replied Matt as he picked up speed in attempts to catch Amy.  
  
Meanwhile, Terri was starting to get as excited as Amy. Her plane was about to land in Raleigh where Amy and Matt were going to pick her up. She didn't know what she was more excited about, seeing Amy again after so long, or finally signing her WWE contract.  
  
She had been training and busting her ass for 8 years for this shot and she had finally gotten her chance. She was thankful that she was flying in on a Wednesday so she would have 2 days to before meeting with Vince to discuss her character and storyline. It would give her the opportunity to catch up with Amy and learn about the rules and politics that happen backstage on RAW.  
  
"We would like to thank you for flying American Airlines. Have a great stay in Raleigh!" The pilot's voice startled her from her thoughts, but she was happy she was on the ground at last. The first step towards her new life, and after Tom she needed it!  
  
A/N: Well there is chapter 1!! It starts a little slow, but trust me it will get better!!! 


	2. The Knockout

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic..please read and review so I know if I am on the right track!! If you have any comments or suggestions you can also email me at charis_1974@yahoo.ca Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Are you sure you will recognize her Ames? It has been awhile." Asked Matt as his girlfriend strained to find her friend in the crowd of passengers.  
  
"Oh I'll know her - no doubt about it.and there she IS!!" Amy proclaimed as she ran full throttle towards Terri.  
  
"AMY - Girl I missed you!!" Screamed Terri as they almost knocked each other over with the force of their hug.  
  
"You look AMAZING!" Amy proclaimed "Terri, I want you to meet Matt Hardy, and Jay Reso..hands off Matt, he's mine!" She said with a smile.  
  
Terri shook hands with both of the guys and said "Great to meet you both, and Jay, it is nice to have another Canadian around...finally someone will get my humour!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Come on!" Amy said as she pulled her friend towards the door, "we have so much catching up to do!"  
  
The girls walked together towards the door giggling and talking as they went as the guys fell back a bit to talk.  
  
"Well she seems interesting!" said Matt, "What do you think Jay?"  
  
"Too early to tell on personality, but she is totally HOT!" Jay replied.  
  
Jay wasn't kidding, thought Matt, Terri was a knockout. 5 foot 8, 125 lbs of well toned muscle. She had a great bust and legs to rival Stacey Kiebler. She had waist length auburn hair, big green eyes and a smile that could melt butter. She was definatey going to make an impact on RAW both on camera and off!!  
  
AN: Sorry for the short chapter..the next one will be longer.I promise!! 


	3. Pools & Rainbows

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
A/N: This chapter will be longer, just so we get into some of the better stuff! Please R and R!!! I need feedback to know if I should continue!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Part 1  
  
"I am so glad that we have a couple of days to hang out before we start travelling." Said Amy, who was now in the backseat with Terri. She had decided to let Matt drive home for 2 reasons, so she could catch up with her friend and so Jay didn't have a heart attack!  
  
"Me too!" replied Terri, "so Ames, give me the low down..who am I going to like and not like? Be honest, I want to know what to expect!"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start with the girls as it is a shorter list!" replied Amy.  
  
"Lisa (Ivory), you will love, she is so fun and a great girl. Same with Victoria, she is a little quirky, but fun. Stacey can be a great person, but can also be a snob.I generally stay away from her if I can help it! As for the guys, well most of them are great and you'll love them, there are only a few I tend to steer clear of. Andrew Martin (Test), Scott Steiner, Rene Dupris and Mark Henry are a few to come to mind. But in general we are all pretty much a family!" Amy replied  
  
"What about Trish, you never mentioned her?" Asked Jay.  
  
"There was no need to," replied Terri with a scowl on her face, "I already know I hate that BITCH!"  
  
"Wow", replied Jay, "Amy is the only other person I have ever seen react to Trish's name like that..what is the story there?"  
  
"It's a long story Jay, that I don't really want to get into now. Let's just say that Amy and I know the REAL Trish Stratus!" replied Terri as Amy giggled.  
  
Part 2  
  
The girls spent most of the morning catching up by the pool and joking with Jay. In the early afternoon Matt came out to ask if they were up for a barbecue.  
  
"I thought maybe you'd like to meet some of the other guys. I could call Shannon, Shane and my brother and we could make a night of it. Some good friends, good food and maybe a few drinks, that is if you are up to it?" he asked Terri  
  
"Sure, sounds awesome! What can I do to help?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, but let me borrow Amy away for a few minutes...and keep Reso out of my hair!!" Matt laughed!  
  
"Hey I resent that comment!" Jay yelled from the lounge chair he was floating on in the pool!  
  
Leaving Terri in Jay's hands, Amy and Matt entered the kitchen.  
  
"Ames, why the hell didn't you tell me what she looked like?" Matt angrily whispered.  
  
"Why, what the hell is wrong with the way she looks?" asked Amy offended.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Ames, but have you thought about our friends and who is going to fall for her immediately?" he asked.  
  
Amy's offended look turned to one of sudden realization. "Oh my god Matt, I didn't even think about it. She is exactly his type isn't she!"  
  
"I've never met anyone more his type!" he replied and thought to himself 'I just hope he is her type because I can't stand to see him hurt again.'  
  
Part 3  
  
"Ames, if all the guys in the WWE are like Jay, then I am going to love it here!" Terri said when Amy returned to the pool.  
  
"Hey baby, there is no one else like me!" Jay responded with a cocky smile.  
  
"Thank god!" said a soft voice from behind them.  
  
"Shut up Rainbow Bright!! And like you are normal!!" Jay shot back to the man with the multi-coloured hair.  
  
"You must be Matt's brother Jeff, I am Terri nice to meet you!" she said as she shook his hand.  
  
"You too, Ames talks about you all the time", he replied as he sat down near her, "it's nice to finally put a face to the name!"  
  
As Jeff watched her smile he thought 'but Amy never told me it was such a beautiful face.' He definitely was going to have to get to know this girl better!! 


	4. Parties & Superhero's

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
A/N: The story starts to get good from here on out!! Please send me any suggestions or feedback you may have..you can post them in a review or send them to charis_1974@yahoo.ca Thanks!!  
  
"Hey Matt! Where's the new chick?? Yelled Shannon as he walked into the kitchen smiling.  
  
"She's out by the pool with Ames." Replied Matt, "Shan, can I talk to you before you go out there?" he asked as Shannon was looking out the window at Terri.  
  
Turning from the window with an astonished look on his face he said, "Oh my god Matt, he is going to go ape shit over her!!"  
  
"That's what I am worried about Shan. I don't know if he is ready to date yet - Kathy really hurt him." Matt replied, "and I don't know Terri well enough to trust that she won't hurt him too! I mean Amy says that she wouldn't, but I don't think he'll recover from another heartbreak!"  
  
"I know, he was pretty beat up after Kathy! Maybe if they are attracted to each other Amy can fill her in and convince them to take things slow." Replied Shannon in a hopeful tone.  
  
"Tell who to take things slow?"  
  
"Jesus Shane," Matt yelled "Don't sneak up on people like that, you scared the hell out of me!!"  
  
"Come on guys," said Shannon, trying to change the subject, "there are 2 beautiful women out there by the pool and we are in here talking to each other!"  
  
Part 2  
  
"Never fear ladies, the party has arrived!" announced Shannon as he emerged from the house with Matt and Shane in tow.  
  
As she stood up to greet them, he had to look her up and down. To take in the whole picture. Long legs, gorgeous body, beautiful long hair and the face of an angel. He couldn't breathe for a moment. 'I have never seen such a perfect woman' he thought as she shook hands with Shannon. As she started to turn his way and smile he thought his knees were going to give out. 'Get hold of yourself Helms, she is just a girl!"  
  
"Well hello beautiful woman, have no fear, the superhero is hers!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Hurricane, my hero. I now feel safer than I ever have before!" she replied with a wink and a smile!  
  
'Oh my god' she thought, 'I was happy with Jay and Jeff, but this man is amazing!'  
  
Terri sat back beside Amy and put on her sunglasses so that no one would see her checking Shane out. He was leaning against the tree by the barbecue talking to Matt as she looked him up and down. He was beautifully made, long legs, great abs (as he wasn't wearing a shirt) and was well tanned. His face had an innocence to it, like that of a child, but in his eyes you could see a devilish gleam. 'I am definitely going to like it here.' She thought.  
  
"Earth to Terri!" said Amy as she snapped her fingers in front of her friends eyes, "are you in there?"  
  
"Sorry!" said Terri startled, "I was uh..checking out the scenery!" she said as she blushed.  
  
"Yeah..o.k...whatever!" replied Amy as she watched her friend turn red, "Come in the house and help me make the salad.I want to talk to you!"  
  
What Terri didn't see as she followed Amy into the house were the 2 sets of eyes that followed her every move - one from either side of the pool. Matt saw it though and thought to himself, 'Oh god, not both of them! Why must they always like the same girl?'  
  
A/N: There we go.the first plot twist!! We have a possible love triangle forming..what do you guys think? 


	5. The Scenery

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Part 1  
  
"So something in the scenery you like?" Amy asked as the girls entered the kitchen.  
  
"Amy, you BITCH, you never told me these guys were so hot..especially Shane, he is beautiful!" Terri replied.  
  
"Well, I think the feeling is mutual, and not only from Shane, I saw Jeff checking you out too!" Amy replied with a grin, "Can I give you some advice though?"  
  
"Of course Ames, you know these guys better than I do, I'd appreciate any advice you can give me!"  
  
"All I want to say is that they are both great guys, but they have both been hurt pretty recently, so if you hook up with either of them, please take it slow, for your sake and theirs. Especially if you choose Shane, his ex was a real piece of work!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Terri asked.  
  
"Well...  
  
Meanwhile Matt and Shane were having a conversation of their own.  
  
"So come on Matt, what is her story? IS she single or what?" Shane asked  
  
"As far as I know she is single," Matt replied as a huge grin broke out on Shane's face. "Are you sure you are ready Shane? I mean Kathy really did a number on you!" Matt asked concerned.  
  
"You just let me worry about that!" Shane replied as he made his way towards the house, where Terri was.  
  
'Whatever' Matt thought annoyed as he watched him go!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I have to catch a train to go home for Christmas..please review.I have several more chapters written, I would just like to get some feedback on what I have already posted first!! 


	6. Points of View

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
A/N: PLEASE review guys..I don't know if I am on the right track or not!!! This is my first fic!! I need some feedback!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Part 1  
  
The group of friends had a great day. They ate great barbecue, had a few drinks, told stories and laughed all afternoon. During the evening they gathered in the living room and watched movies. Amy and Matt were cuddled together on the couch, Jay was stretched out on the love seat, Shan had curled himself into a ball in one of the chairs and Terri, Jeff and Shane were lying on sleeping bags on the floor.  
  
Matt couldn't believe the flirting competition that had ensued during the afternoon between Shane and Jeff. They were constantly trying to out do the other where Terri was concerned. It was as though they looked at Terri as a prize to be one. Matt was getting worried!  
  
"Well, it is time for this old man to go to bed!" Jay said while yawning. "You should head to bed to Shan..especially if we are going to install your hot tub tomorrow, that is the only reason I am in North Carolina and not at home!"  
  
"Yep, you are right, I am heading that way too! Big day tomorrow." Said Shan sleepily.  
  
"I can't believe it is almost 1 am!" Jeff said, "I guess I should head home too!" He didn't want to leave; he wanted to sleep on the floor right here next to Terri!  
  
"You are staying the night, right Shane?" Terri asked "Yep not driving after drinking babe!" he replied.  
  
"Well, why don't you and I walk Jeff home, then come back and go for a swim? I am still wide awake, and it is still warm outside." She asked  
  
"Sounds great to me!" Shane replied as a smile came to his lips! "Will you guys be up when we get back?" He asked Matt and Amy.  
  
"Nope, we are heading to bed right now!" Matt replied sharply as he stood up and headed for the stairs.  
  
"O.k. then." Replied Shane with a strange look; he was annoyed with the way Matt was acting. "See you in the morning Ames!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Amy whispered as she hugged Shane goodnight and followed Matt upstairs.  
  
Part 2  
  
The trio headed down the road to Jeff's house chatting as they went, but each of them were having thought's of their own..  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
This girl is amazing! Smart, funny and beautiful. I wish I could have come up with an excuse to stay at Matt's, I don't want her to be alone with Shane! I want her to myself. I'll make sure that I am up early, so I can get to Matt's for breakfast, that way Shane won't get too much of an advantage...I hope!  
  
Shane's POV  
  
God I can't wait to drop Jeff off so I can spend some time with her alone. Women love Jeff so I need every opportunity I can get. I really like her, and I think she likes me too..god please let he like me too!! I just wish Matt hadn't been an asshole all day...I know he worries about me, but he's not my father, he needs to let me make my own decisions!  
  
Terri's POV  
  
I don't know what I did to deserve this..I have these 2 amazing guys with me, and they have both been flirting with me all day! Jeff is sweet and cute and a great catch for any woman. Then there is Shane, there is just something about him that is irresistible. I can't wait to spend some alone time with him. I just wish I knew what Matt's problem was.I'll have to talk to Ames about it tomorrow.  
  
The three reached Jeff's driveway shortly after and said their goodnights. Terri sensed that Jeff didn't want to go, and that Shane was in a rush to get rid of Jeff. She would have to handle this situation carefully. She didn't want to see either of the pair get hurt! 


	7. My Hero

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After kissing Jeff goodnight, Shane and Terri walked slowly back to Matt's just enjoying the quiet time together. They took a moonlight swim together once they returned and then laid in the living room talking quietly to each other.  
  
"So are you excited about Friday?" Shane asked, referring to her first day with the WWE.  
  
"More nervous I think. I mean I've been working so hard for so long, but what if I am not good enough, Shane? Then what?"  
  
It was the first time all day that she had seemed unsure about anything, especially herself, it caught him off guard! "What do you mean, not good enough? Where did that come from?" he asked as he put his arm around her to comfort her, he was surprised to find that she was shaking. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I am sorry Shane, I don't want to ruin the great day we have had together." She replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"Terri, please tell me what's wrong." He said as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"My last relationship wasn't the most healthy. My boyfriend was abusive, both physically and mentally. He wasn't very supportive of my wrestling, actually he wasn't very supportive of anything I did. I guess when you hear you are worthless enough times, you begin to believe it!"  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing, for 2 reasons. One Terri seemed like too strong and confidant a woman to tolerate that kind of treatment, and two because it was like he was describing the way Kathy had treated him. "How long did you stay?" he asked at last.  
  
"Too long. Almost 2 years. It took one final beating where he broke my nose and my wrist before I finally got up the nerve to leave. That was six months ago, but I still can't shake all of the old feelings and habits." She couldn't believe that she was telling all this to Shane, she hadn't told anyone what she went through with Tom, but she had a sense that he understood, and it felt so good to be in his arms, she thought as she snuggled closer.  
  
"Terri, do you trust me?" He asked. When he felt her nod he said, "Then listen when I say that you are smart, funny, beautiful..you are so much more than good enough!"  
  
He felt her relax in his arms, he looked down at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her and felt her move to meet his kiss. When their lips met it was like an electric shock went through them both. It was strong enough to make Terri's eyes pop open, she had never had that feeling from a kiss.  
  
It started as a soft, gentle kiss, they both pulled away and gazed into each others eyes, and for a brief moment time seemed to stop, and in that instant they both felt the connection between them.  
  
They leaned in and shared a deeper, more passionate kiss; it was what they both needed!  
  
When the kiss was over Terri snuggled close to Shane. "Thank you Shane. Would you mind if I slept down here with you tonight? And if it isn't too much to ask, would you hold me for awhile?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way beautiful." He replied. He reached over and grabbed the blanket to cover them, laid down and gathered Terri to him, kissing the top of her head in the process.  
  
"You really are my superhero!" Terri said sleepily.  
  
The both fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Terri feeling safer than she had in a long time and Shane falling for the woman in his arms! 


	8. Warm Hearts and Angry Men

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Part 1  
  
Amy was the first one up in the morning. She quietly made her way downstairs to start breakfast, what she saw warmed her heart. Terri and Shane cuddled together on the floor.  
  
She didn't know what Terri had been through in the last couple of years, but she knew it hadn't been good. The day before when she had filled Terri in on what Shane had gone through with Kathy, Amy had seen a single tear run down Terri's cheek. All Terri had said was "I understand what he's been through, and it makes me want to get to know him even more!"  
  
Amy had thought it strange at the time, but realized that Terri must have been through something bad too. Maybe they could help each other become whole again. Only time would tell.  
  
Matt wouldn't like it at first, he worried about Shane, and he had seen the worst of what Kathy had done, the bruises, cuts and the destruction of Shane's confidence. Amy would have to smooth things over where Matt was concerned.  
  
Then there was Jeff. Amy could tell he liked Terri, she had never seen the shy brother flirt so blatantly before. At least they had just met, and hopefully Terri and Shane getting together wouldn't hurt Jeff.  
  
Part 2  
  
Jeff was up and ready to go back to Matt's early that morning. He just hoped Shane hadn't gotten to close since they left the previous night.  
  
All his hopes were dashed and his heart sunk when he entered the house. It was the first thing he saw, Terri laying in Shane's arms asleep, where he knew she had been all night.  
  
He turned and left the house quietly.  
  
He needed time alone to digest what he had seen before he could face Shane or Terri.  
  
Part 3  
  
Matt was not happy at what he saw when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He grumbled to himself all the way to the kitchen. "What the hell is going on in there? She is your friend, explain it to me!" He angrily asked Amy  
  
"First off, calm down!" replied Amy, "Second if you didn't notice MY friend isn't alone in there Matt, she is with YOUR friend. Matt you are not his father - I know you worry, but you have to let him make his own decisions"  
  
"You weren't there Amy - you didn't see what Kathy did to him - he wasn't Shane anymore, he was a scared little boy, and I won't let anyone do that to him again!" He replied quietly, but with great emotion.  
  
"Matt, I understand that hun. I told Terri about Kathy - I don't know what Tom did to her, but I think she has been through something similar. Talk to her Matt; find out what is going on in her head before you freak out on anyone. If you lose it on them you may lose Shane for good!" She replied as she squeezed his hand.  
  
Matt thought about Amy's words, finally he sighed, "Alright, I'll talk to her today...but I still don't like it!"  
  
Amy smiled and thought to herself 'I won the first battle, but I have a feeling there will be more to come.' 


	9. Breakfast Anyone?

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Part 1  
  
Terri awoke still in Shane's arms, she didn't want to move, she wanted to stay in this place and time forever.  
  
Finally she opened her eyes and saw his deep beautiful eyes looking back at her. "Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" he asked  
  
"Oh Shane, better than I have in months. Thank you hero! She smiled.  
  
It was so good to see her smile. He had only known her for a day, but already he knew that he wanted to be the man who always put that smile on her face. "I'll always be your hero - as long as you want me to me to be!" he said out loud, not meaning too.  
  
She blushed, but leaned in to kiss him. The electricity was still there, it hadn't been a dream, she was falling in love with a man that she had known for one day! Was that possible? What was he feeling?  
  
All of these thoughts started running through her head - she pulled back from the kiss to look into his eyes, and saw a deep sense of emotion there as well.  
  
"You know, you better be careful what you say. Offering to be my hero..I may have to keep you forever!" She winked, but deep down she meant it. "I smell breakfast - are you ready to get up?"  
  
"Only if you kiss me again first!" he replied with a smile.  
  
With a smile of her own she leaned in for a kiss, this one was deeper that any they had shared before. Shane opened her lips with his tongue and she collapsed against him wrapping her arms around his neck. He had his hand in her hair as his tongue explored her mouth. He moaned deep in his throat as she ran a hand across his chest. His hands began to travel down her back and rested on her hips.  
  
She didn't think it was possible, but the kiss deepened further. As she pressed herself against he she thought 'Oh god, I want him.' She could tell he wanted her as well, that much she could feel.  
  
The kiss was interrupted by the noise of someone coming down the stairs.  
  
Terri and Shane gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Quietly Shane asked "I know this may be fast, but will you stay with me at my house tonight? We can travel together tomorrow to the show, picking up Matt and Amy on the way."  
  
"Yes!" she replied before she knew what she was doing, but strangely she didn't regret it!  
  
Shane smiled, "Well then seeing as I can't have you for breakfast wanna go see what Amy is serving?"  
  
"I guess we should!" Terri replied. They both got up and walked to the kitchen hand in hand.  
  
Part 2  
  
After breakfast Shane was heading home for a few hours and agreed to drop Amy off in town so she could run some errands and pick her up on his way back. Terri walked out to Shane's car with him as Amy was finishing up getting ready.  
  
"I really don't know how to thank you for last night Shane." She said as she leaned against his car.  
  
Shane placed his hands on her hips and leaned in close to her, "Letting me be your hero was thanks enough!" he replied and kissed her gently. "I'll see you tonight beautiful." He said as Amy emerged from the house.  
  
As Terri watched them drive off all she could think was 'I don't know what I did to deserve him, but thank you god!!'  
  
A/N: So, what do you guys think of Terri picking Shane over Jeff? Do you think Matt will give her a chance? What will Jeff do about the situation...and which Diva is going to try to ruin everything for Terri? You'll have to keep reading!! 


	10. The Chance & The Plan

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Soon after Shane left Shannon and Jay left to install the hot tub at Shannon's house, leaving Matt and Terri alone in the house.  
  
Terri knew that Matt wasn't happy about her and Shane becoming close, and her blunt nature wouldn't let her pass up the opportunity to try to ease his mind. Matt was lying on the couch watching TV when she entered the living room.  
  
"I won't hurt him Matt, not if I have anything to say about it." She blurted out.  
  
"I'm sure you don't plan on it - but I don't know if he can pick up the pieces again if you do!" He replied quietly. "The only saving grace is that Amy thinks you have been badly hurt too, although she doesn't know how - so maybe you'll think twice about the way you treat him!"  
  
When Matt looked at her he saw the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Amy is right. I have been hurt, so I do understand some of what Kathy did to him, even if I don't know the details!" a tear ran down her cheek. "Please Matt, you are his best friend and I don't want to do anything that will hurt your relationship, but will you please give me a chance?"  
  
Matt lowered his head and thought for a moment, she seemed sincere, finally he looked her in the eye and said, "I haven't seen Shane this happy in a long time. So yes, for that reason I will give you a chance, but the first time I see pain in his eyes that you caused - well lets just say we will be having a much less friendly conversation!"  
  
"That is fair and I can accept that!" she replied. She knew where he was coming from; he was only trying to protect his friend! Terri left the living room feeling better about the situation. She headed out to the pool where she was going to catch some rays and wait for the new man in her life to return! She was the happiest she had been in years!!  
  
Part 2  
  
Jeff didn't know why he was so angry, he had only just met the girl, but seeing her in Shane's arms had made something snap. All morning all he could do was think about ways to get her away from Shane!  
  
That was when he picked up the phone. Jay had told him that Terri and Trish had some kind of history and that they didn't get along. Jeff also knew that Trish had been trying to hook up with Shane for the last month. He thought that between the blonde bombshell and himself maybe they could come with a plan to keep Shane and Terri apart!  
  
"So did you hear they hired a new diva? Jeff asked  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know who she is yet." Replied Trish sounding uninterested.  
  
"Well, I do know who it is and I don't think you are going to be too happy about their choice."  
  
"Oh god why?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well for one you guys know each other and don't get along too well, and for two Shane likes her, and I think she likes Shane too." He replied with a grin.  
  
"Who the hell is it Jeff?" Trish asked, straining to hide her anger.  
  
"Terri Andress - remember her?"  
  
"No way, not that BITCH, and not with MY Shane!" Trish replied heatedly  
  
"I think we have some talking to do Trish! I don't want them together anymore than you do, and I think I may have an idea that will break them apart, but I need some help!" Jeff replied  
  
"I'm in! What do you have in mind?" Trish asked smiling.  
  
Jeff and Trish talked about his plan for the next half-hour before hanging up. By the end of the conversation both Jeff and Trish were feeling pretty good about what was going to happen over the next few weeks!  
  
A/N: So now we know that Jeff and Trish are plotting something..but what could it be, and will it work or will Terri and Shane stay together in the end?? 


	11. Chez Helms

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
A/N: This chapter has some sex in it so I wouldn't let children under 13 read. Thanks  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Welcome to Chez Helms!" Shane said as they entered his house early that evening.  
  
They had decided to have a quiet night together. They made homemade pizza for dinner, played with Shane's cats and talked almost constantly.  
  
Terri couldn't believe how much she liked Shane. She hadn't felt this comfortable with a guy in years. It was as though they had known each other forever. "Can I ask you something personal?" she asked as they were sitting in the living room, "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."  
  
"Ask away beautiful!" Shane replied.  
  
"Well last night while you were comforting me I got the feeling that you have had some bad experiences in the past too. Then there is how protective Matt is over you. Well I guess I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it?  
  
Shane sighed and replied "I don't want to talk about it, but I think I have to sooner or later, and I get the impression that you will understand." He paused and moved closer to Terri for support before continuing with his story.  
  
"I met Kathy about 2 years ago in a club here in town, we hit it off and for the first 3 months everything was amazing! Then she changed, not all at once, but she got possessive, mean even. I just passed it off too a bad day, or that it was my fault for being away so much." He paused and looked up from his hands. Was hard for him to talk about, but the look in Terri's eyes told him it was o.k. to continue.  
  
"She wouldn't let me hang out with my friends. Then the fighting started - I couldn't do anything tight. She would get so angry; she would through things at me, hit, scratch and bite me. I constantly had marks that I was trying to hide from people on the road. She had my self esteem so low that I didn't think I could get anyone else. I thought I loved her."  
  
"This went on for about 8 months or so - until she tried to kill me! Matt had stopped over on our days off and we were talking in the driveway when she pulled in - I could tell that she was pissed! She called me over to the car and started freaking out cause Matt was there and she told me to get rid of him. When I walked behind the car to say goodbye to Matt she threw the car into reverse and gunned it! If it hadn't been for Matt she would have hit me for sure, probably would have killed me too. After pushing me out of the way, Matt went to the car window, grabbed her and told her never to come back or he would have her arrested. I will never be able to thank him enough for that. I am still not back to normal and it has been almost a year, but I think I get a little better every day."  
  
By the time he had finished they were both in tears.  
  
"Oh Shane, I am so sorry!" Terri said as she reached out to him. As he went into her arms he heard her whisper, "I'll never hurt you hero!" He thought his heart was going to burst as she said those words.  
  
They held each other in silence for a long time, healing each other's hearts with only a touch.  
  
Finally Shane pulled back and looked at Terri, "I want you, if you'll have me." He said quietly. Terri leaned in and kissed him passionately as an answer.  
  
Shane stood and led Terri to the bedroom in silence, once there he laid her on the bed where they continued to kiss. Their hands slowly began to explore each other's bodies, then continued with more urgency. It was soon, but they both needed the other.  
  
Terri tore at Shane's shirt; finally getting it off and Shane moaned as she ran her hands over his chest. He moved his kisses to her neck as he unbuttoned and removed her shirt. He felt her skin break out in goose bumps as he slowly kissed his way down her body. He undid her pants and removed them and her panties slowly so that he could kiss his way down her legs. Once they were removed he stood and removed the remainder of his own clothing.  
  
He began to kiss her thighs and he could feel her body reacting to his touch. When he reached her center he stopped, not wanting to stop, but not sure if he should continue, maybe it was too fast, maybe it was too soon for her. She gave him his answer by reaching for him and pulling his face to her own for a deep kiss. "I want you!" she said breathless.  
  
As he entered her everything else seemed to melt away. All there was in the world was Terri and him, joined in this moment.  
  
He had never 'made love' to a woman before, sure he had sex, but it never felt this way. Terri was thinking the same as he was loving her. After both had their release they lay entwined together in silence. Both of them wanting to stay like that for eternity.  
  
A/N: I didn't get too graphic in this chapter, but that's not to say I won't later!! Do you guys like Shane and Terri together?? Let me know! 


	12. Characters & Story Lines

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Part 1  
  
The next morning Terri expected there to be an awkward feeling, but there was only the same comfort level that she had shared with Shane since the moment they met. They packed their things and headed to Matt and Amy's in order to travel to Charlotte for the RAW house show that night.  
  
Matt was better with her since they had talked, but he was still wary of her relationship with Shane. "So Terri, are you going to room with Amy for the first few nights on the road?" he asked shortly after they had started travelling.  
  
"Actually I thought she might room with me." Shane replied "If you want to that is." He said addressing Terri.  
  
"That would be great! Besides, I wouldn't want to steal your girlfriend from you Matt!" Terri replied as she squeezed Shane's hand that had not let go of hers since they had gotten into the car.  
  
Matt smiled and nodded, but Amy could tell he wasn't happy about the situation!  
  
When the group arrived at the arena later that day Amy took Terri to find Vince right away.  
  
"Come in!" Terri heard a voice say as she knocked on the door. "Terri, glad to see you again. I hope you had a good trip?" Vince asked her as she entered the office.  
  
"It was very good, thank you. I am really excited and interested in hearing more about my character if you wouldn't mind." She replied excitedly.  
  
"Of course," he replied smiling, "well, seeing as you are staying with Matt and Amy right now, I would assume that you have met the rest of the North Carolina Crew? Have you met Shane Helms yet? And if so, how did you to get along?" Vince asked.  
  
"I did meet Shane, and we got along very well, we actually are rooming together for the time being. Are you trying to tell me that I am going to be in a story line with Shane?" She asked with a hint of hope in her voice.  
  
"That is the plan at this time. Let me elaborate a bit." Vince said as he leaned back in his chair, "Your characters name is going to be Morganna, and she is an evil and mysterious woman. Basically the Hurricane is going to try to convert you to the good side of life while at the same time you are going to be trying to get him to join you on the dark side. We haven't decided who will win yet, good or evil, that will all depend on the crowd response to the gimmick." he paused and asked "So what do you think?"  
  
"I love it!!" she exclaimed, "Does Shane know yet?"  
  
"Not yet, I thought I'd let you fill him in on the details." Vince replied, "Basically for the next week you are to get settled in. We will get your costumes and music finished and we will cut some promos. I will expect you to start training with Fit Finlay, our Divas trainer, tomorrow because we want to start you out at house shows in a week. Your RAW premier will be in three weeks!"  
  
"That all sounds great Vince! Thank you again for the opportunity!" Terri replied  
  
"Welcome to the WWE family!" He said with a smile as Terri was leaving his office! She had to find Shane and tell him the good news!! 


	13. Busy

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The next week flew by for Terri. Shane had been as excited about their upcoming story line as Terri was.  
  
They spent the week shooting promos, reading scripts and just hanging out. Terri also had training for 2 hours a day with Fit Finlay and the other divas as well as working on her costumes and music. It was busy, but Terri loved every minute - except for those where she had to deal with Trish.  
  
Terri had trained with Trish in both Toronto and South Carolina and had NO respect for her. She hurt people by using moves that she wasn't trained to use. She had also only gotten her WWE contract because she had slept with the talent scout. In Terri's opinion Trish was as bad as the ring rats that would hang off any wrestler they could.  
  
The feelings were mutual between the two divas. Trish had always been jealous of Terri's natural ability in the ring. Terri could see a move once or twice and be able to perform it, while it would take everyone else days or weeks to master it.  
  
It was safe to say that the two women hated each other. Terri knew she could leave her feelings outside the ring and out of the workplace, but she wasn't so sure that Trish could do the same, and that worried her!  
  
Part 2  
  
Terri's promo's started airing the following week on RAW. The first few were always close-ups of her eyes or lips, and they were always directed towards the Hurricane. Telling him that she was coming for him, that she had turned a lot of good men bad and he was next on her list.  
  
The fans seemed quite interested in the gimmick and both Terri and Shane were excited to see where the story line would go.  
  
Terri had begun wrestling at house shows the Friday before, usually against Amy or Victoria and was getting praise for her abilities not only from her trainer, but from the other wrestlers as well.  
  
She was fitting in well backstage, and she obviously hung out with the North Carolina crew the most she had also found friends and mentors in Paul (Triple H), Shawn Michaels and both of the Dudleyz.  
  
Matt had also begun to warm up to her when he finally saw that Shane was happy, he had even begun to joke with her on occasion.  
  
Everything was going perfectly, but what she didn't know was that she had enemies plotting against her and that her whole world was about to be turned upside down. 


	14. Plotting

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be a short one. Only because it is setting things up for the next few chapters! I will have more chapters up either today or tomorrow so please bear with me!! Please R and R.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The day of Terri's RAW premiere was fast approaching and she was getting very excited! She couldn't wait to be in front of a live audience and all the TV cameras! Trish and Jeff also couldn't wait for that day to come as they planned on making it a memorable one!  
  
Both the superstars had been busy trying to quietly gather information and getting their plan into action.  
  
Trish had been discretely asking questions about Terri and eaves dropping on any conversations that she could.  
  
Jeff had carried on his friendship with Shane in the attempts to obtain any information he could about Terri and her past. He felt a slight bit of guilt while doing this, but every time he looked at how beautiful Terri was it quickly went away.  
  
"I think Phase 1 of our plan is ready to go!" Jeff said to Trish with a smile.  
  
"If this doesn't rattle her, nothing will!" Replied Trish, "but it won't break them up Jeff, if anything it will bring them closer together. We will have to start work on Phase 2 right away!"  
  
"Don't worry, I have already started on Phase 2. Terri's first Raw will shake the foundations, but her first Pay per view will destroy them!" Jeff answered as Trish giggled.  
  
A/N: What do Trish and Jeff have planned, and what will happen to Shane and Terri? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought the story needed some suspense!! 


	15. RAW Premiere

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!! It was nice to get some feedback, now I at least know I am on the right track!! LOL  
  
Paper - you gotta love Shane, he is the best!! I am thinking about having Jeff redeem himself, but I haven't decided yet!! Keep reading PLEASE!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Are you ready babe?" Shane asked as he and Terri were getting ready in the locker room that Monday night. He could tell she was nervous so he went to her and put his are around her. Looking her in the eye he said, "They are going to love you as much as I do, and remember I'll be out there with you, and right behind the curtain when you come back!"  
  
"Shane I love you!" she replied. "Now get me to the gorilla position before I chicken out or throw up!!"  
  
As they reached the gorilla position Matt was coming through the curtain after defeating Maven. "Go knock 'em dead," he whispered as he walked by.  
  
Terri took a deep breath as her music started and stepped through the curtain. All her nerves seemed to vanish as she walked down the ramp with the crowd cheering.  
  
"JR..that must be Morganna, it's her premier!!" King yelled in his always excited way.  
  
"This is one mysterious woman folks and it seems as though she is here for one thing only...to corrupt the Hurricane!" JR replied  
  
"She has a mic JR, let's hear what she has to say!" King answered.  
  
"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Morganna!" Terri said as she cockily strolled around the ring. "I am here for one reason, so Hurricane, why don't you come out here so we can have a little chat!"  
  
Shane's music hit and he made his way down to the ring, grabbing a mic before he entered the squared circle. "I have seen your messages for the last 3 weeks Morganna. You, talking about how you were coming for the Hurricane. What's up wit dat?" he asked her in his usual comical way.  
  
"Well, you see, I get my kicks out of turning good men bad. There is no better feeling." She replied sweetly, "and who is a better man than a superhero?" she asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Well," he replied. "Bigger men than you have tried and failed to bring the Hurricane to the dark side. They have all failed. What makes you think you will succeed?"  
  
Terri slowly walked towards Shane, never breaking eye contact until she was almost nose to nose with him. "That the thing Hurricane, I'm not a man..I am ALL woman, and I have powers that no man can resist!" she says as she leans in and kisses him lightly.  
  
The crowd went insane as Shane slowly backed away from her and exited the ring, touching his lips as he went. "We shall see Morganna, let the games begin." He challenged as he dropped the mic and headed up the ramp.  
  
"The games have already begun my sweet and we will have plenty of time to play. I'll be watching you Hurricane." Terri responds as she slowly makes her way out of the ring and up the ramp. The fans were going crazy the entire time.  
  
She was so excited as she went threw the curtain, that she didn't even look at the person in front of her, she just assumed it was Shane and threw her arms around his neck. It took her a moment to realize that this man was way too tall to be Shane. She pulled back slowly, feeling her face turn red, as she is embarrassed.  
  
She looked up to apologize to the man she hugged, but when her eyes settled on his face she begins to shake and almost passed out.  
  
Shane saw Terri enter threw the curtain and throw her arms around the tall man's neck, only for a moment until she realizes that it isn't him.  
  
He watches her pull back blushing slightly and he grins thinking about how embarrassed she is, but his grin quickly fades as he sees her look up. Her chin drops, all the color drains from her face. He can tell she is afraid.  
  
'Who the hell is this guy', he thinks as he tries to make his way through the backstage crowd to get to her if she needs him.  
  
A/N: I know, what an awful way to end a chapter! Who do you think the man is? Any guesses?? 


	16. Deathly Afraid

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Terri asked trying to sound brave, even though she was shaking inside.  
  
"A little birdie told me you were here, so I had to come. Came to see if you had come to your senses yet. Came to take you home. Go get your stuff, we are leaving." Tom replied in his usual condescending tone.  
  
"I - I - I I'm not going anywhere with you!" She stammered avoiding eye contact. 'God where is Shane?' she thought, 'I need him'.  
  
Tom reached out and grabbed her wrist roughly, the one he had broken during their last fight. "Yes you are, and don't talk back to me, you know what happens when you do." He said.  
  
Shane saw the man grab Terri's wrist and bolted past the remaining people backstage in order to get to his girlfriend's side. As he approached he heard Terri whimper, "Please Tom, Stop, you are hurting me!"  
  
Tom? The name clicked, he was the bastard who used to abuse her. He reached her side, just before Tom was about to reply. "I think the lady said you were hurting her" he interrupted, "I suggest you let her go now!"  
  
Tom, at 6 foot 7 inches towered over Shane, but Shane never flinched. Tom released his grip on Terri's wrist and as soon as she was free, she hid behind Shane.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are little man?" Tom demanded.  
  
"I am the man who will die before I let before I let you hurt her again you abusive asshole! She isn't going anywhere with you, now or ever again!" Shane replied, then turning to Terri he said "It's o.k., we are leaving now, he won't touch you again, I promise!"  
  
Shane began to lead Terri to the locker room, more or less carrying her because her legs were shaking so badly she could hardly walk.  
  
Tom yelled from behind them, "You may have saved her this time, but you can't be with her 24 - 7. She is mine and I will have her back!"  
  
Shane ignored him because he knew that Terri needed to get out of the arena far more than he needed to kick Tom's ass.  
  
What neither of them saw were the satisfied smiles on the faces of two fellow superstars. Phase one had gone off without a hitch. Time to start Phase two.  
  
A/N: Do you think we should see Tom again in this story? Let me know, I haven't really decided yet!! 


	17. Love Without Pain

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 17  
  
By the time Shane had gotten Terri back to the hotel she was almost catatonic. She hadn't spoken; all she had done was cry. She also had never let go of Shane.  
  
He had never seen anyone so scared and wasn't sure what to do to help her. He called Vince and explained what had happened. Vince was very concerned with the lack of security in the back stage area, and vowed to make it tighter, he also gave both Shane and Terri the next night off, so that they could travel home early. All Shane wanted to do was get Terri to his house where he knew she was safe.  
  
After he hung up from Vince, he gathered Terri to him on the bed, held her close and stroked her hair, just to let her know he was there for her, if she needed him.  
  
About 2 hours later she finally moved. She sat up and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You saved me again!" she said. When he went to speak she put a finger to his lips to silence him. "I was so scared Shane. All I could think was 'where is Shane' and then you were there, being my hero again." She said softly, "I love you Shane, more than I ever thought possible."  
  
His heart was bursting as he listened to her words. "I need you Shane, make love to me. Show me that there is more in this world than pain. You are the only man who has ever shown me that love can be that way."  
  
She saw a tear run down his face as he reached for her, "I love you now and always." He replied.  
  
He laid her down on the bed and covered her face with light kisses. Almost as if his lips would leave a mark if he pressed too hard. He was going to show her that the world was full of love, his love, if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Part 2  
  
After 2 hours had past he had shown her love like she had never known. She couldn't believe how different he was from Tom, (or any guy she had ever known). All she had ever known with Tom was pain and fear, but with Shane there was no fear, only love and hope. There was never any pain - only gentleness.  
  
She lay there awake long after Shane had fallen asleep, replaying the night over and over again. Something Tom had said was bothering her. 'A little birdie told me where you were.' He had said  
  
Who would have told him? One of his friends who had seen her on TV? Someone she worked with?  
  
Terri had a strange feeling that someone was intentionally trying to hurt her and destroy her life. But who? She didn't think that even Trish could be that vindictive, and she hadn't done anything to Trish since she had been in the WWE.  
  
Terri had some investigating to do, but it could wait until she and Shane got back to work. For now all she wanted to do was spend time with the man she loved.  
  
A/N: O.k. so it wasn't my best chapter..but I had to find a way to bring in Terri's suspicions! Don't worry, the next one will be better! 


	18. Promises

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 18  
  
For the next few days Terri and Shane just enjoyed being alone together.  
  
On Wednesday afternoon Jeff stopped by to see how Terri was doing. He acted totally concerned but Terri got an odd feeling from him, and was actually happy when he left an hour later. She didn't know if she was being paranoid because of the incident on Monday or if Jeff was acting strangely. She put it out of her mind chalking it up to her own strange thoughts.  
  
Matt and Amy came over for dinner that night. Terri decided to voice her fears about someone trying to hurt her to them. She was comfortable with them because Amy was her best friend and Matt was Shane's. She knew that they would listen to everything before they made up their minds on the situation.  
  
Terri told them everything, from why she hated Trish to the way she felt Jeff was acting. It was a lot to take in. When she had finished, they all sat in silence.  
  
Finally Matt spoke, "I don't think Jeff would do that...Honestly, he would never intentionally hurt someone..but maybe he knows who did. Let me talk to him about it tomorrow and I'll see what I can find out."  
  
"I'll get some of the other girls to ask around too. It will look too suspicious if I start asking questions, especially about Trish, but Lisa and Vicky could ask questions with it looking funny." Amy offered.  
  
"O.k., my turn to ask a favor." Shane said, "Tom made a comment about me not being able to protect Terri 24-7, and he's right. Matt, Amy, will you guys watch out for her if I can't? I don't want to leave her alone for a little while, just in case."  
  
"Of course we will!" Matt replied immediately, "I am sure that Shawn, Paul and Jay will help out too!"  
  
The four friends talked late into the night making sure that every angle was covered in order to keep Terri safe.  
  
Part 2  
  
"Phase two is going to be a little more tricky. Timing is going to be everything." Trish said to Jeff a week before Summer Slam.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be ready." Jeff replied.  
  
"I am going to start dropping the clues tomorrow, so by Sunday everything should be set and ready." Trish said. "Then Shane will dump her and he will be mine!"  
  
"And Terri will need someone to comfort her, and it sure as hell won't be my brother!" Jeff replied as the duo high fived each other smiling!  
  
A/N: Any guess on what the two have planned now? Do you think that their plan will work? Will Shane and Terri break up? Please leave me some feedback!! 


	19. The Challange

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Terri and Shane's story line was progressing well. Anytime that the Hurricane was wrestling Morganna would appear and distract him causing him to lose the match.  
  
On the final RAW before Summer Slam the Hurricane made his way to the ring and grabbed a mic, "Alright Morganna, enough games, get out here, I have a challenge for you."  
  
Morganna slowly and sexily made her way to the ring, "Missed me have you superhero? I know I've missed you." She replied slyly.  
  
"Enough of your games Morganna! I am here to challenge you to a match. Summer Slam - Me and you - if I win you come with me and leave your evil ways behind for good!" he said.  
  
"And if I win," she replied, "you give me 24 hours to show you how much fun the dark side can be, anyway I want to."  
  
"Deal!" said the Hurricane while extending his hand.  
  
Morganna reached out and took his hand, but instead of shaking it she used her grip to pull him into a passionate kiss. The crowd roared.  
  
She left Shane stunned in the middle of the ring and mouthed to him on her way up the ramp, 'On Sunday, you are mine!'  
  
Part 2  
  
The day of Summer Slam everyone was excited. Not only because it was a pay per view, but because it was a combined one so the RAW and Smackdown rosters were both participating.  
  
Terri in particular was looking forward to seeing Billy Kidman. He was an old friend from her days in the indies and she hadn't seen him in years. She finally caught up with him about an hour before show time.  
  
He was so excited to see her, but yet was upset because someone had been telling his girlfriend, Torrie Wilson, that he was cheating on her. He wasn't, but didn't know what to do to convince her of that.  
  
Terri tried to console her friend. They sat and talked for quite awhile about the situation. During the conversation Terri held his hand, touched his knee and hugged him in order to comfort him. Things any good friend would do.  
  
To anyone who didn't know what was going on it may have looked intimate, which was exactly what Jeff was hoping for as he snapped photographs of the two friends.  
  
A/N: To all you Jeff fans..I know Jeff is acting like a jerk..I have been thinking about having him redeem himself in a few chapters, let me know if you guys think I should or not! 


	20. Summer Slam

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 20  
  
It was time for Terri and Shane's match. Terri was nervous, not only because it was her first pay per view, but also because it would be the first time she had wrestled any of the guys.  
  
"Well, this match should be interesting King! If the Hurricane wins, he will have a new sidekick, but should Morganna pin the Hurricane she gets 24 hours to turn him to the dark side!" JR said as Morganna made her way to the ring.  
  
"I think Morganna could turn the pope to the dark side if she had 24 hours!" King replied.  
  
"I think you're right King!" JR replied, "But this match is getting underway, let's see what happens!"  
  
The match was a fast paced, highflying match in which neither Morganna nor the Hurricane seemed to get the upper hand. That is until the Hurricane missed with a flying elbow. Morganna was on the top turnbuckle in the blink of an eye and nailed her finishing move, a corkscrew moonsault that she called "The Dark Side". She pinned Hurricane 1 - 2 - 3.  
  
Morganna stood triumphant in the center of the ring as the crowd went nuts! She walked over and grabbed the mic from Lillian.  
  
"Well, well, well Hurricane - looks like you are at my mercy now - exactly where I like my men to be!" She said as Hurricane made his way to his feet! "I'll give you tonight to rest, you're going to need it! But tomorrow I will expect you to come find me to honor our deal. Make sure you get some sleep superhero, because come tomorrow night at RAW you are mine for 24 hours!"  
  
She dropped the mic and pulled him into a deep but rough kiss before leaving the ring!  
  
When she came through the curtain, everyone was there to congratulate her. Paul said, "Awesome match babe! You blew me away!" as he hugged her.  
  
"Perfect finisher! Awesome speech!" Said Shawn and he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Love ya babe!" said Jay with his playful Hollywood smile.  
  
"I'm proud of you! Great job for your first pay per view." Vince said with a smile.  
  
Matt simply hugged her and said, "Great job." But from Matt that meant a lot.  
  
When Matt released her Shane grabbed her and swung her around kissing her in the process. "You were awesome! We are all going out to celebrate!" he said.  
  
Unfortunately for Terri the celebration would be short lived. Before the end of RAW the next night her whole world would be collapsing!!  
  
A/N: Not sure how I did writing the in-ring stuff, never tried any of that before! I hope you guys are enjoying my little work of fiction!! I am having a blast writing it! 


	21. The set up

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 21  
  
That night after the show a huge group of WWE stars headed to Outback to celebrate with dinner and drinks. The group consisted of the North Carolina crew of course, as well as Paul Lavescque, Shawn Michaels, Rob Szatkowski, Randy Orton, Jay Reso, Marc Lamonica, Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson.  
  
They made it a pretty late night as they laughed and talked until almost 2 am. It isn't often that the two rosters get a chance to spend time together, so any opportunity is always taken advantage of! The next day at RAW, the group looked pretty tired, but all were still in good spirits from the night before.  
  
The plan for Terri and Shane's story line that night was fairly simple. The Hurricane would knock on Morganna's locker room door to honor the deal they had made. The next time you would see them, you see Morganna leading the Hurricane (looking beaten) into a hotel room. She is telling him with a sly smile "I hope you got some rest last night superhero - you are going to need it." then she drags him inside leaving the fans to wonder what happened until the next RAW.  
  
They had taped the hotel vignette earlier in the day, but were doing the locker room bit live on RAW.  
  
While Shane was on his way to Terri's locker room, Trish slipped quietly into Shane's and placed an envelope into his bag. The outside simply said "IMPORTANT".  
  
A/N: I know it was a short chapter!! Sorry! I swear the next one will be longer!! 


	22. Crying in the Rain

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"I'm going to take a quick shower to get my paint off babe." Shane said to her after the spot was finished.  
  
"O.K. I'm going to find Amy and let her know that we are not up for dinner tonight, meet you in your locker room in a bit." She replied.  
  
They went their separate ways planning to meet about 20 minutes later.  
  
By the time Terri had found Amy and returned to Shane's locker room she expected him to be ready, but as she opened the door he was still sitting on the bench in his costume. He looked up from the pictures in his hand as he heard his door open, she could see that he had been crying.  
  
She took a quick step towards him, worried about what was wrong.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" he said quietly, but forcefully enough that it made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"Terri, how could you? You said you'd never hurt me, why would you do this?" he asked as the tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Shane I don't know what you are talking about, I haven't.."  
  
"Get out!" he cut her off. "I don't want to see you anymore." He said coldly.  
  
By now Terri had also started to cry, more out of confusion, she had no idea what was going on! "Shane, I don't know what you think I did, but I swear, I didn't do.."  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he screamed.  
  
Terri ran, she had never heard Shane get angry, she was confused and afraid, what was going on? She ran out of the arena into the pouring rain. She sat on the steps trying to figure out what had happened and what she was going to do!  
  
Part 2  
  
Jeff saw her run out the door. He had been waiting for it! He grabbed his bag and headed for the exit door that Terri had run through. He had won, it was time for him to go and claim his prize.  
  
"Terri? Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone as he came out of the arena to find her crying on the steps.  
  
"I don't know Jeff!" she replied through her tears, "Shane thinks I have done something, but he won't tell me what. I think he just broke up with me and I have no idea why."  
  
"Come on!" he said as he drew her up and held her close to him. "I'll take you back to the hotel, you can stay with me tonight. We will talk and you can tell me what happened."  
  
They made their way to Jeff's car in silence. Once there Terri turned to Jeff, "I don't know what to do Jeff, thank you for being here!" she said as she hugged him.  
  
Jeff wanted to kiss her in that moment more that he had wanted anything in his life, but he knew he couldn't, it was too soon. He needed to give her some time, or else he would ruin everything that he and Trish had worked so hard for! 


	23. Billy Confirms Everything

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Jeff and Terri sat in his room and talked for 2 hours. Shane wouldn't answer the phone in his room; she had tried several times to reach him there.  
  
"I have to go see Matt and Amy!" she announced suddenly, "If anyone knows what is going on in Shane's head, and what he thinks I did, it'll be Matt!"  
  
She was out the door before Jeff could stop her. 'Shit', he though, 'I wanted more time.' He chased Terri out into the hall and accompanied her to Matt's room.  
  
Matt opened the door when she knocked and looked furious. "What the hell do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Please Matt, tell me where Shane is, I need to see him!" she pleaded.  
  
"Not in this lifetime!" he answered bluntly, "How could you do it? You told me that you would never hurt him, and I believed you!"  
  
"Matt, I don't even know what I did - he wouldn't tell me, he just yelled for me to get out!" she replied frantically, on the edge of tears.  
  
"Really?" he asked as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the hotel room, "Don't remember last night then eh?" he declared as he shoved her toward the table.  
  
Spread out on the table before her were pictures of her and Billy Kidman sharing what seemed to be some pretty intimate moments.  
  
"Oh my god - you have all totally misunderstood something that was a totally innocent encounter!" she declared  
  
"Bullshit!" Matt spit back at her thrusting a picture of her with her had on Billy's knee gazing into his eyes into her face, "you expect me to believe this is innocent?"  
  
"Matt, Amy, you both know that I have known Billy forever. I was excited about seeing him last night, but only because I haven't seen him in well over a year. When we got talking, he told me that he and Torrie were fighting. He was distraught, you know how much he loves her." She explained "Those pictures are simply one friend trying to comfort another, nothing more!"  
  
Matt stopped, thinking about what she had just told them. Amy flew from the bed where she had been sitting quietly and embraced her friend, "I knew it couldn't be what it looked like!" she exclaimed.  
  
""Amy, I love Shane, more than anything on this planet. I would never cheat on him!" Terri replied through tears.  
  
"Why would anyone want to set you up like that? Take pictures and give them to Shane?" Matt asked still sounding skeptical.  
  
"I don't know Matt! Maybe it was the same person who told Tom where to find me. I didn't think that there was anyone that hated me that much, not even Trish, but I am obviously wrong." Terri replied, "Matt, please call Billy and ask him, maybe he can convince you I am telling the truth."  
  
Matt rose and went to the phone; he called Billy and began talking to him in a hushed tone. Amy and Terri sat on the bed and started talking.  
  
"Do you think he'll forgive me when he hears the truth? I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't," Terri said quietly.  
  
"He'll have too. He loves you Terri, that is why he is so hurt right now." Amy said trying her best to comfort her friend.  
  
"Will you and Matt come with me to talk to him? If Matt believes me that is. I don't think he'll even open the door if I am on my own." She asked  
  
"Of course," Amy replied, "He'll listed if we are all together"  
  
"Billy confirms everything, he even told me the reason he and Torrie were fighting. It sounds like it was a set up from the beginning." Matt said as he hung up the phone. "I - I - I am sorry I jumped to conclusions Terri."  
  
"Don't apologize Matt, just help me get Shane back!  
  
"You got it!" he said hugging her, "let's go!"  
  
Part 2  
  
Jeff had to go with them to Shane's room. He never thought what he and Trish had done would destroy both Terri and Shane so completely - but he knew he had made a mistake as soon as Shane opened his door.  
  
Shane looked like hell. He had done nothing but cry since he had first opened that envelope. His face was completely void of color, except for his red puffy eyes. Jeff had never seen him so crushed - not even when he was with Kathy. "What the hell is she doing here?" he asked Matt as he opened the door. His voice was void of any emotion.  
  
"Shane, Please, the pictures were not what they looked like. Please let us in and let us explain." Matt pleaded.  
  
"Whatever, the day can't get any worse!" he replied letting them into the room.  
  
Matt, Amy and Terri recited all the information that they had discovered, while Shane sat silently on the bed staring at his hands.  
  
When they had finished, he looked Terri in the eye and asked quietly, "You really didn't cheat on me then?"  
  
Terri stood and walked over to the bed. She sat down facing him and took his face softly in her hands. She looked directly into his deep brown eyes and replied, "Shane, I love you. You are my heart and my soul! I would never cheat on you! I would never hurt you hero."  
  
Both were crying freely and finally Shane reached up and pulled her too him for a kiss. "Terri you are my life! I love you!"  
  
A/N: I know.pretty sappy ending to this chapter!! So Jeff is feeling guilty..will he tell them all what is going on, or will he continue to try to have Terri for himself?? 


	24. Confessions

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"I don't understand why anyone would want to do this to us," Terri said a short time later. "Who hates us that much?"  
  
Terri and Shane sat holding each other on the bed, sharing the closeness they both needed, while talking to the rest of their friends.  
  
"Billy didn't know who had told Torrie he was cheating!" Matt replied, "Maybe if I call Torrie I can find out. Maybe that will help to find out who would have the balls to do something like this."  
  
"Don't bother," a voice from the corner said quietly. Jeff had seen and heard enough. He couldn't stand the fact that his jealousy and his actions had hurt so many people. Especially those that he considered his friends.  
  
"What do you now Jeff?" Matt asked eyeing his brother suspiciously, "Out with it!"  
  
Sighing, Jeff answered, "Everything. It was all Trish and I."  
  
The four friends were shocked and angry. "Why Jeff?" asked Terri.  
  
He could hear the hurt in her voice and it was killing him. "Well Trish hates you, that is no secret, but what isn't as well known is that Trish wants Shane! She would do anything to make sure you are not together. As for me, I wanted you. I have since the first day we met. I came over the next morning for breakfast and I saw you lying there in Shane's arms and something just snapped. I wanted you and I didn't care who I had to hurt to do it." His voice was almost a whisper because of his shame!  
  
"Trish told Torrie that Billy was cheating, we knew you were old friends and we were hoping that he would spill everything to you and that you would comfort him. You did, and I was there with camera in hand. Trish slipped them into Shane's bag tonight while you guys were doing your promo.  
  
"I can't believe you would do that Jeff - What were you thinking?" Amy asked astonished that the younger Hardy could be so deceitful.  
  
"I wasn't, but I'm not finished yet!" he said, avoiding eye contact with everyone, "Terri, you and Shane both told me about Tom and I passed the info on to Trish. It didn't take much digging to find him. Trish contacted him and told him where you were. I didn't know he was going to show up on RAW that night, honestly!"  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Shane yelled as he leapt off the bed swinging at Jeff, "You could have gotten her hurt or killed you bastard! All because you wanted her and you were jealous!" Shane yelled as he continued to beat on Jeff.  
  
By the time Matt was able to get Shane under control, Jeff had a bloody nose and lip, and what was going to be a nasty black eye.  
  
Matt practically threw Shane into Terri's arms. "I can't believe you would do something like this Jeff!" he yelled  
  
"I'm going to get my stuff from his room and bring it back here, if that is o.k." Terri said to Shane.  
  
"Of course it is baby, I am so sorry for the way I reacted!" he replied.  
  
"Don't be!" she replied, "I love you!" she placed a kiss on his lips before heading for the door.  
  
Part 2  
  
In the hall her only thought was too find Trish - FAST! She luckily ran into Stacey a few minutes later who gave her Trish's room number.  
  
When Trish opened the door she was met with a fist to the face. "What the hell?" she yelled shocked as the blood poured down the front of her shirt from her broken nose.  
  
Terri grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. "Jeff told us everything!" Trish's eyes went wide with surprise. "You listen good bitch!" Terri continued, "Stay away from me - stay away from Shane - you fuck with me or mine again and you'll regret it! Nod if you understand me!"  
  
Trish managed a slight nod and Terri released her. As Trish lay in a heap on the floor Terri walked to the door, stopping only one to say ""Consider this your one and final warning"  
  
Trish sat there for several minutes after Terri left. How dare that bitch break her nose? Why would Jeff rat them out when everything had gone so perfectly? The only thing that Trish knew for sure was that Terri was going to pay!  
  
A/N: Terri really isn't that much of a bitch..she just had to teach Trish a lesson!! LOL..At least Jeff has redeemed himself, that was for all you Jeff fans out there!! 


	25. The End

Will Jealousy Destroy??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Terri, she is my creation and Tom. All other characters are owned by the WWE..unless Shane Helms would like to let me own him!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 25  
  
By the time Terri had retrieved her things and returned to Shane's room the situation had calmed down somewhat.  
  
Jeff had finished filling them in on everything that had transpired since he had met Terri and was ready to leave by the time Terri handed him back his room key.  
  
"I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me Terri, I am truly sorry." Jeff said with his head hung low.  
  
"You hurt me Jeff, more than Tom ever did. I thought you were my friend. I don't know if time will change the way I feel right now. Just give me space and if I am able to have you in my life again, I'll let you know." She replied. She knew it sounded harsh but it was the most honest answer she could give him.  
  
He nodded a sad nod and left the room.  
  
Terri looked at Matt, then walked over to him and gave him a huge hug; "I don't know how I can ever thank you. You believed me when you had every reason not too!" she said.  
  
"I am sorry I ever doubted you." He replied, "you are the best thing that ever happened to him. It should be me thanking you!"  
  
She released him and went back to Shane who took both of her hands in his. He saw her wince in pain and looked down to see her bruised knuckles. "How did this happen?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Oh must have happened when my fist ran into Trish's face." She replied with a grin, "I'll survive."  
  
"What? You hit her?" the three yelled in unison, then burst out laughing.  
  
They discussed what had happened all relishing in the fact that Trish got what was coming to her.  
  
Matt and Amy left soon after, as they knew that Terri and Shane needed the time alone together.  
  
Part 2  
  
The couple lay on the bed in each others arms. Neither wanting to let go.  
  
"I am so sorry for the way I reacted." Shane finally said quietly  
  
"You have no reason to be sorry!" Terri replied.  
  
"Of course I do! I should have asked you about the pictures, talked to you first." He said  
  
"You were upset Shane, the pictures looked bad!" she said honestly.  
  
"You have no idea Terri. I never thought anyone could hurt me more than Kathy did, but after tonight I realized that most of what Kathy did was physical hurt. When I saw those pictures I felt as though my heart had been ripped from my chest. I couldn't breathe, I wanted to scream and to cry all at the same time." He said softly to her, "I said earlier that you were my life, and I meant it. I die every time I leave you, even if it is only for a few minutes."  
  
She looked at him and said, "I never meant to hurt you, and I never will again! I told you earlier that you were my heart and soul, and I meant that. Every time you leave me, you take my heart with you. I love you Shane Helms, more than life!"  
  
The two remained quiet for the rest of the night. They needed no more words. They had always said, "I love you" but never with such passion and conviction.  
  
As Shane held her close and she snuggled to him, they both knew they would be o.k. as long as they had each other.  
  
A/N: Well guys there is the end..I hope you liked it. I do have about 10 chapters written of a sequel..please let me know if I should start posting it!!! 


End file.
